


« We're not the Peaky fucking Blinders »

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [39]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Peaky Blinders References, Serbia - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Nous ne sommes que des hommes, mortels et imparfait.
Relationships: Duje Ćaleta-Car/Nemanja Radonjić
Series: ⚽️ [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328





	« We're not the Peaky fucking Blinders »

« Misliš li da ćemo najaviti naš par drugima? » demanda Duje à son petit-ami, un matin, alors qu'ils buvaient leur café dans la cuisine.  
( _Tu pense qu'on finira par an_ _n_ _oncer notre couple aux autres ou pas ?_ )

« Ко су они ? » lui répondit Nemanja, pas encore très bien réveillé.  
( _C'est qui_ _"les autres"_ _?_ )

Ils aimaient se parler en croate et serbe, c'est plus facile et instinctif pour eux, même si parfois cela menait à des situations cocasses lorsqu'un mot n'avait pas le même sens dans les deux langues.

« Naši prijatelji, naše obitelji, naš tim, svijet, » énuméra le croate, d'un air rêveur et romantique.  
( _Nos amis, nos familles, notre équipe, le monde._ )

« Ви знате наш свет, душо, не могу то да урадим, » marmonna le serbe.  
( _Tu connais notre monde, chéri, on ne peut pas faire ça._ )

« Zašto ne? Mi smo zvijezde u našim zemljama, igramo za nacionalne timove, oni neće reći ništa. »  
( _Et pourquoi pas ? On est des stars dans nos pays, on joue pour l'équipe nationale, ils ne vont rien dire._ )

« У вашој земљи можда, али не код мене. Црква и даље имају доста снаге, то је више затвореног ума од Хрватске. »  
( _Dans ton pays peut-être, mais pas dans le mien. L'Église à encore beaucoup de pouvoir, les moralités sont plus fermées qu'en Croatie._ )

« Imate priliku napraviti neke promjene u Srbiji, a nećete ga uzeti? » lui demanda Duje, un peu énervé.  
 _(Tu as l'opportunité de changer les_ _mentalités_ _en Serbie, et tu ne vas pas le faire ?_ )

« Ако је ти и ја ставио у опасност, као моја породица, не. »  
( _Si ça nous mets, toi et moi, plus ma fami_ _l_ _le, en danger, alors non._ )

« Mogu nas braniti, još uvijek znam neke tipove koji su spremni udariti neke Srbi. »  
( _Je peux nous défendre, je connais toujours des gars prêts à taper du Serbe._ )

« Aли ми нисмо Peaky јебени Blinders! Ми не можемо урадити како ми то волимо! Они ће нас убити а затим да наше тело нестане негде у планинама, а онда је причао приче о нама да стрепе деци о хомосексуалности, » cria presque le Serbe.  
( _Mais nous ne sommes pas les Peaky Blinders putain ! On peut pas faire comme on veut ! Ils vont nous tuer_ _e_ _t faire disparaître nos corps dans les montagnes,_ _et raconter des histoires à propos de nous pour faire peur au enfants de l'homosexualité._ )

« Pretjerujem, Nemanja, » lui dit Duje après un cour instant. « Stvari nikada neće ići ovako daleko. »  
( _Tu exagères, Nemanja. Ça ne va jamais aller aussi loin._ )

« Ти их не знам, » murmura-t-il on plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de café.  
( _Tu ne les connais pas._ )

Le Croate regarda comment le visage de son amour se refermait, jusqu'à devenir de pierre. Inquiet, Duje se rapprocha de lui, et le pris dans ses bras, en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté. Il sentit le Serbe se relâcher, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à le contenu de la tasse soit bien froid.

« Bit će sve u redu, ljubavi, sve će biti u redu. »  
( _Tout va bien aller, amour, tout va bien aller._ )

**℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘**

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne parle ni croate ni serbe, et les dialogues viennent de sites de traductions, donc désolé pour les personnes qui les parlent si elles sont mauvaises, j'ai aucun moyen de vérifier si c'est compréhensible ou pas.


End file.
